Idiot
by huhiho7
Summary: Hyukjae dengan segala keinginannya untuk mendapatkan hati Donghae yang sangat tidak peka. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menghajar pria itu. Ada seseorang disini.. / Haehyuk! BL, Typo, Humor gagal, Summary jelek, Yaoi, de el el and DLDR! Hurt ga pake Comfort!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Idiot**

Warn: Yaoi, BL, Typo merajalela, abal, gaje, alur ngebut, mengandung efek samping/?

:::

 _Ananda Present_

Story ⓒ huhiho7

Inspired by ⓒ -

Cast ⓒ Not mine, just borrowed.

:::

Lee Donghae Lee Hyukjae

.

Flame jangan, respon dibutuhkan.

.

.

"Donghae-ya, makanlah ini."

"..."

"Kumohon makanlah kue ini, aku yang membuatnya sendiri." Donghae melirik malas seseorang yang berada disampingnya, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit biru diatasnya.

Merasa diacuhkan, ia menghela nafas pelan. Sungguh, ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ini menyiksanya, berbagai perasaan tak menentu hinggap dihatinya. Ia seakan ingin pingsan jika kedua obsidian Donghae menatapnya, merasa kecewa saat ia diacuhkan seperti ini, dan marah ketika Donghae malah memberikan hasil kerjanya kepada orang lain. Lee Hyukjae menyukai Donghae. Sejak mereka duduk dibangku SMP. Saat lulus, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di tempat yang sama dengan Donghae. Sudah beribu kali ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Donghae agar Hyukjae mendapatkan sedikit kesempatan untuk mengisi hati Donghae. Namun hal itu pupus sudah, Hyukjae lelah. Donghae tidak peka dengan apa yang sudah ia berikan pada Donghae. Idiot! Donghae memang idiot. Namun Hyukjae tak akan pernah bisa membenci Lee Donghae. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk Donghae.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau memakannya. Aku pergi." Setelah berkata demikian, Hyukjae melangkah menjauh dari Donghae. Sedikit berharap Donghae akan memanggilnya dan mau memakan kue ini. Tapi itu hanya harapan Lee Hyukjae. Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya. Tak tahan berlama-lama disana.

Ia terus melangkah sampai kakinya berhenti pada sebuah taman kecil namun asri dibelakang sekolah. Ia dudukkan dirinya dibangku yang menurutnya sudah tua, sekolah ini sudah berdiri beberapa tahun lamanya. Jadi wajar saja jika semua sarana dan prasarana disini sudah berumur dan rapuh, namun tidak untuk bangku yang diduduki Hyukjae saat ini. Begitu kokoh, seolah ia harus kuat menahan beban seseorang yang nanti akan memdudukinya. Bukankah sama dengan Hyukjae? Mencoba kuat menghadapi sikap dingin Lee Donghae, menahan rasa sakit didalam relung hatinya dan mempertahankan cintanya hanya untuk Donghae. Sungguh miris. Batin Hyukjae.

"Hei! Kenapa melamun huh? Ada banyak masalah?" Seseorang menepuk bahu Hyukjae dari belakang, kemudian memutari bangku tersebut dan duduk disamping Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum tipis menjawab pertanyaan namja tadi.

"Ceritakan padaku, siapa tahu aku dapat membantu." Hyukjae memincing, ia tak segamblang itu untuk mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya kesembarang orang. Terlebih sosok disampingnya ini adalah murid yang tak dikenalnya.

"Hmm, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Tak apa kalau kau tak mau bercerita." Sosok tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu kemudian berdiri dan membentangkan tangannya. Hyukjae mengernyit heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati angin bertiup sejuk menerpa tubuhnya, menyejukkan.

"Aku? Menikmati angin musim gugur ini. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki bulan Desember, dan semua akan menjadi dingin."

"Kecuali api, dia tak akan pernah dingin." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar Hyukjae protes.

"Rasakan ini, Hyukjae-ah. Sangat menenangkan." Hyukjae kembali mengernyit menatap seorang anak manusia yang sejak kapan tahu namanya? Ia bahkan belum memperkenalkan dirinya. Atau... Dia ini penguntit?

"Tak perlu terkejut, semua siswa disekolah ini bahkan sudah mengetahui namamu." Hyukjae tambah heran, ia tak mengerti. Apakah ia sepopuler itu? Ia memang anak yang mudah bergaul, tapi tidak dengan sembarang orang. Hanya Sungmin hyung, Donghae, Junsu hyung, Taemin, dan.. Ahh, masih banyak lagi.

"Kau terlalu asyik dengan duniamu dan Ikan idiot itu, sekali-kali lah kau bergaul dengan kami." Hyukjae bingung, sungguh. Sebenarnya apa yang namja ini bicarakan?

"Kau ini berbicara apa Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku bingung." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku tadi. Kyuhyun tahu Hyukjae menyukai Donghae, dan itu jelas sekali karena Hyukjae yang secara terang-terangan memberi perhatian lebih kepada siswa dingin itu.

"Kau sudah dikenal oleh seluruh siswa disini, kau tak tahu itu? Kau tak sadar hampir semua siswa yang menyapamu setiap kali berpapasan? Kau terlalu asyik dengan duniamu dalam misi mengejar cinta Lee Donghae ikan bau asam tak tahu terima kasih itu. Kau menyukainya bukan? Atau mencintainya?" Kyuhyun menuding Hyukjae dengan bolpoin yang ia simpan dalam saku bajunya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Kyuhyun menurunkan bolpoinnya dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam saku.

"Kau secara terang-terangan memberi perhatian lebih pada Donghae. Itu membuat semua siswa curiga denganmu dan juga Donghae. Mereka mengira kau dengan Ikan itu berpacaran." Kyuhyun menarik nafas.

"Kau tahu bagaimana tidak pekanya seorang Lee Donghae? Dia itu seperti seseorang yang idiot, tidak peka dalam segala hal. Aku sudah jengah menjadi korban kedinginan namja itu. Tak enak mempunyai teman pendiam seperti itu. Dan lama-kelamaan hubungan persahabatan kita renggang karena kapten basket bernama Jung Yunho itu memasukkan Donghae kedalam club basketnya. Padahal Donghae tahu aku tak begitu menyukai basket dan dia dengan tiba-tiba mengajakku masuk kedalam club itu. Tentu saja aku tak mau dan membuat kita menjadi jauh." Jelas Kyuhyun. Sementara Hyukjae masih setia mendengarkan cerita siswa yang baru dikenalnya.

"Lalu kau? Apa kau tidak lelah mengejar cinta namja itu? Sudah berapa kali isi dari kotak itu dimakan Yunho juga kucing? Sia-sia waktumu yang hanya kau gunakan untuk memasak dan membuat kue yang pada akhirnya tak dimakannya. Dulu dia sudah beberapa kali diputuskan pacarnya karena tak ada romantis-romantisnya." Hyukjae menunduk. Kyuhyun benar, seharusnya ia tak membuang waktu hanya untuk hal yang hanya dapat mengecewakan dirinya sendiri. Mulai sekarang, ia harus bisa melupakan Donghae! Walupun berat, namun ia yakin ia bisa melupakan Donghae.

"Kau benar. Tak seharusnya aku membuang waktuku hanya untuk orang tidak peka seperti dia. Terima kasih atas sarannya Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengusak rambut Hyukjae.

"Seharusnya kau cerita padaku tadi, bibirku pegal dari tadi mengoceh terus."

"Maka dari itu berhentilah mengoceh! Bodoh!"

"Yak! Bilang apa kau?! Aku bodoh? Yang ada kaulah yang bodoh!" Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Hyukjae. Ia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan mulut nyaris berbusa dan dengan seenak hati anak ini menghinanya bodoh? Benar-benar.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Hyukjae berdiri dan menarik kakinya pergi dari sana, sebelum sebuah suara terdengar memanggilnya.

"Hey! Hyuk!"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah kue itu untukku? Aku lapar. Tidak akan ada yang memakannya bukan? Kemarikan." Kyuhyun mengelus perut buncitnya, ia tak suka dengan perutnya yang membuncit. Seperti ibu-ibu hamil saja. Dan kenapa pula diperut ratanya -buncit- ini tidak terbentuk otot kotak-kotak seperti sahabatnya yang lain? Apa mungkin karena kurang olahraga dan selalu makan terus? Ahh! Tak taulah! Memikirkan itu membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Mm, kalau kau mau. Ini ambil saja, tapi besok kembalikan kotak makanku!" Hyukjae kembali mendekati Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan kotak bekalnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih. Jja, pergilah!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, seakan ia sedang mengusir kucing.

"Kau mengusirku? Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan pergi. Melihat wajahmu membuatku mual." Hyukjae berlari setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, takut Kyuhyun akan mengejarnya. Ia berbalik.

"Huufft... Dasar bod-" Kalimat Hyukjae terpotong saat ia kembali membalikkan badannya. Didepannya kini ada Kyuhyun, kenapa cepat sekali anak ini lari? Lewat mana dia? Apa ada jalan pintas disini?

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh huh?" Tanya Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa masih bertanya? Kau itu memang bodoh!" Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Hyukjae sampai menabrak dinding, ia kesal sekarang. Sedikit menggoda Hyukjae tak apa kan?

"Kau belum tahu bagaimana aku kalau sedang marah. Kau tak akan bisa berjalan besok." Hyukjae menelan ludah kasar, ia salah mencari masalah dengan namja didepannya. Bodoh kau Lee Hyukjae! Baru sekarang kau menyadarinya?

"Mau apa kau?" Hyukjae memundurkan kepalanya yang sudah mentok pada tembok, bagaimana bisa mundur kalau sudah mentok? Menunduk kan bisa?

"Menurutmu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan membuat aku tak bisa berjalan?" Aish, otaknya sudah ternodai dengan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kyuhyun menyeringa melihatnya, sukses sudah ia menggoda Hyukjae. Lihat pipinya yang memerah manis, juga bibir merah tebalnya yang terlihat bergetar. Haha, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun tertawa selebar yang ia bisa. Beruntung kau Kyuhyun, karena disini sepi dan memudahkan aksinya dalam menggoda Hyukjae.

"Jangan macam-macam kau, Kyuhyun-ssi! Atau aku akan-"

"Akan apa? Memukulku dengan tangan kecilmu? Menjambakku dengan tenaga lemahmu? Atau berteriak minta tolong kepada semua siswa?" Hyukjae menggeram. Ia laki-laki sama sepertinya, dan ia tak selemah itu.

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan! Hanya karena aku kecil bukan berarti aku tak punya tenaga! Kalau kau berani ayo kita-" Kalimat Hyukjae kembali terpotong

"Adu jotos? Maaf, aku tak melukai yeoja. Hanya dengan namja sejati aku mau adu jotos." Hyukjae menahan nafas, emosinya sudah memuncak. Ingin rasanya meremas dan menginjak-injak namja didepannya.

"Aku marah padamu!" Teriak Hyukjae polos. Kyuhyun terkekeh, mana ada seseorang yang sedang marah dengan mudah mengungkapkan itu?

Tangan Hyukjae terangkat untuk mendorong dada Kyuhyun. Yes! Berhasil!

"Lihat! Aku tak selemah yang kau pikir!"

"Aku hanya mengalah padamu tadi." Hyukjae mendecih, tak suka dengan alasan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah! Gara-gara kau aku tertinggal pelajaran Matematika! Aku pergi." Namun, bukan Kyuhyun kalau diam saja. Baru selangkah, tangannya sudah dicekal oleh Kyuhyun. Dan disaat bersamaan kaki Hyukjae tersandung kaki Kyuhyun, ya pada akhirnya...

Seeett..

Brukk!

"Arrgghh! Ya tuhan! Punggungku!" Kyuhyun meringis, Hyukjae melotot.

Sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata Hyukjae menyiratkan akan kekhawatiran pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum membalasnya. Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata memandang mereka dengan tidak suka. Sosok tersebut memandangi kotak makan yang ia bawa, tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis bahkan sampai tidak terlihat, lalu pergi menjauh.

"Mm, Hyuk. Bisakah kau bangun? Punggungku sakit." Dengan cepat Hyukjae berdiri dan membantu Kyuhyun.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" Kyuhyun menunjuk bagian belakang tubuhnya. Hyukjae pindah kebelakang Kyuhyun dan memukul pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak? Apa perlu kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, dengan matanya yang terpejam menikmati pukulan kecil dipunggungnya.

"Tak perlu. Ternyata tangan kecilmu itu enak juga untuk hal yang seperti ini." Tangan Hyukjae yang memukuli punggung Kyuhyun lama-kelamaan menjadi brutal. Kyuhyun melengkungkan/? tubuhnya kedepan, meringis pelan.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hyukjar menurunkan tangannya. Menatap Kyuhyun garang.

"Sudahlah! Aku tak suka membolos pelajaran. Seumur-umur tak pernah aku membolos." Hyukjae bangkit, tangannya terulur membantu Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu memijat punggungku. Ayo kita ambil kotak bekalmu." Kyuhyun berucap dengan santainya, tanpa peduli pada Hyukjae yang emosinya kembali naik.

"Ya! Jadi kotak bekalku kau tinggal?! Dimana? Aish!" Hyukjae berlari menuju taman tadi, menemukan secarik kertas kecil. Isinya sangat singkat.

 _'Akan aku kembalikan besok. Ditempat ini, pukul 6 pagi tepat.'_

"Ini, dari siapa?" Gumam Hyukjae. Kyuhyun merebut paksa surat itu kemudian membacanya. Seringai kecil mampir dibibirnya.

'Hae hyung. Aku tau kau juga menyukai Hyukjae.' Batin Kyuhyun. Ck! Kyuhyun, kau sok tahu sekali.

.

.

Hari ini, pukul 6 pagi Hyukjae sudah berangkat kesekolah. Tidak biasanya. Atau mungkin menunggu seseorang yang seenaknya mengambil kotak bekalnya? Namun sekarang ia membawa satu kotak bekal yang lain untuk Kyuhyun. Anak itu merengek minta dibuatkan kue kemarin, karena ia kehilangan jatah makannya.

"Hyuk! Mana kue 'ku?" Hyukjae berjengit kaget. Menggeplak pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ini. Habiskan, aku membuatnya dengan susah payah. Sesuai seleramu." Ujar Hyukjae dengan suara kesalnya yang kentara, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sejenak pandangannya menyapu taman yang menjadi latar menghilangnya kotak bekal Hyukjae. Onyx-nya memincing melihat sesuatu.

Kyuhyun menangkap bayangan dari balik pohon bergerak-gerak. Ohh, ia tahu itu pasti Donghae. Ia menyeringai tipis yang tentu saja tak disadari Hyukjae.

"Siapa disana?!" Kyuhyun memanggil seseorang tersebut, sedikit berteriak agar Hyukjae mendengarnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh saat bayangan orang itu bergerak gelisah.

"Siapa? Kau melihat seseorang?" Hyukjae mengerjap bingung. Mengedarkan pandangan matanya pada sekeliling, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun. Ini bayangan orang itu tidak jelas atau matamu yang bermasalah, Hyuk?

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan Hyukjae menuju pohon maple yang menjadi tempat sembunyinya bayangan itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Mencondongkan wajahnya. Sejenak ia terdiam. Pada akhirnya sosok bayangan itu mau tidak mau harus menunjukkan wujudnya.

"Hah! K-kau!" Hyukjae melotot melihat'nya. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

"Kyuhyun-ah, lepaskan tanganmu dari Hyukjae." Ujarnya datar. Tangan kanannya terdapat kotak bekal Hyukjae semalam.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, segera menyambar kotak yang dibawa Hyukjae kemudian berlari.

"Besok aku kembalikan, Hyuk. Selamat tinggal!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah seribunya, ia berhasil meninggalkan Hyukjae sendiri.

"Hyukjae." Hyukjae menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar desisan orang itu. Pelipisnya berkeringat.

"Y-ya?" Hyukjae merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, ia tak menyangka bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah 'sangat' dikenalnya.

"Ini kotak bekalmu. Sangat enak."

 **TBC**

.

.

Huaa! Maafkan saya.. *Sujud

Cerita ini sudah lama bersarang di ponsel, tanpa pikir panjang saya mempublikasikan disini..

Jangan marah, karena berani membuat cerita lagi sedangkan yang lain belum selesai.

Bagaimana ulasan anda? Jangan berikan yang negatif, saya cuma minta yang positif.

Sebelumnya terimakasih karena sudah memberikan respon di 'Survive'. Saya sangat menghargainya. Saya meragukan untuk update kilat, sebentar lagi saya ujian. Mohon mengerti. Tetap menunggu ya!

Huhiho7

20:22:48

Sunday


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Idiot**

Warn: Yaoi, BL, Typo merajalela, abal, gaje, alur ngebut, mengandung efek samping/?

:::

 _Ananda Present_

Story ⓒ huhiho7

Inspired by ⓒ -

Cast ⓒ Not mine, just borrowed.

:::

Lee Donghae Lee Hyukjae

.

Flame jangan, respon dibutuhkan.

.

.

 _Cerita sebelumnya.._

 _"Hyukjae." Hyukjae menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar desisan orang itu. Pelipisnya berkeringat._

 _"Y-ya?" Hyukjae merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, ia tak menyangka bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah 'sangat' dikenalnya._

 _"Ini kotak bekalmu. Sangat enak."_

:::

"Emm, ya, terimakasih.." Hyukjae meraih kotak bekalnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada iris hitam didepannya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, apalagi melihatnya menyeringai lebar.

"Apa kabarmu, Hyuk?"

"B-baik, seperti yang kau lihat. K-kau sekolah disini?" Hyukjae mengutuk mulutnya, kenapa tiba-tiba ia gagap seperti ini? Sial!

"Ya, sejak aku tahu bahwa kau juga sekolah disini." Tangan Hyukjae bergetar, ia tak menyangka bertemu dengan 'mantan' tunangannya.

 _Kriingg.. Kriingg.._

"Maaf, sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Aku kedalam dulu." Hyukjae membalik badannya. Berlari, tidak mungkin. Ia memilih berjalan dengan langkah lebar.

Ia takut. Takut sekali. Ia bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang dulu sempat ia cintai. Dengan mantap ia mengatakan akan membenci pria itu selamanya. Beruntung pria itu tidak mengejarnya, ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Huftt ~" Ia kembali berbalik. Oh, ini mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Dimana anak itu sekarang? Kyuhyun, kemari dan tolong aku.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Hyukjae melangkah mundur, jarak mereka dekat sekali. Hyukjae tak bisa berbohong kalau paras ini tetap tampan, tapi rasa benci juga kecewa menetralisir untuk tidak lagi menyebutnya tampan.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud bermain dibelakangmu dulu. Aku menyesal, sungguh.. Apakah kau memaafkanku? Jujur, saat itu bukan aku..." Hyukjae melirik kebelakang tubuh lawan bicaranya, ia menangkap siluet tubuh Donghae. Matanya memincing melihat Hyukjae, kemudian membalik badannya. Seluruh tubuhnya berdesir melihat Donghae. Tidak! Ia harus luapkan perasaan ini. Ia juga tak mengerti kemana arah perbicaraan pria ini, ia kembali memperhatikan pria yang mengoceh terus daritadi.

"Aku tak mengerti." Setelah itu, Hyukjae melengos pergi. Ia terlambat untuk seseorang tak penting. Jika bisa, sudah ia pukul pria tadi. Tapi tidak, Hyukjae orangnya tidak seperti itu. Benar 'kan?

"Hyukkie ~"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Menjijikkan." Jika kau yang mengucapnya. Lanjut Hyukjae dalam hati.

Pria tadi menahan lembut pergelangan Hyukjae, "Dengarkan aku dulu." Muka memelas tak jadi pun diberikan pria itu kepada Hyukjae.

"Iya! Tapi nanti! Aku tak suka membolos! Pergi!"

Choi Siwon sialan! Tunggu nanti, brengsek! Setelah dulu kau bersikap senonoh padaku, sekarang ingin aku kembali? Dalam mimpimu saja!

"Tak ada gunanya kembali kekelas, lebih baik aku ke atap." Hyukjae melangkah menuju atap. Siapa sangka disana ia bertemu seseorang. Semakin membuat gila saja.

"Aku salah pergi ke tempat ini.. Maaf mengganggumu." Hyukjae membalik badannya. Kenapa disaat ia ingin melupakan Donghae, seolah Tuhan memberikannya kesemoatan lagi dengan bertemu dengan Donghae. Di atas atap.

"Tunggu."

"Eh?"

"Diam disana. Aku ingin bertanya." Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah Hyukjae. Tak ada yang tahu dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat ini, dan saya membeberkannya.

"Ada apa? Ini pertama kalinya kau bicara padaku." Hyukjae memandang Donghae heran, setelah lama didiamkan akhirnya Donghae angkat bicara.

"Jangan menggangguku lagi. Aku risih dengan perlakuanmu yang menjijikkan itu, aku bersumpah bahwa aku masih normal. Tidak sepertimu menjajakan semua pria. Murahan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak menyukaimu. Jelas bukan? Pergi dari hadapanku." Donghae menatap Hyukjae rendah, menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menyuruhnya pergi. Hyukjae menggeram, wajahnya memerah.

"Aku ti-" Donghae menyela, "Kubilang pergi."

Donghae benar, ia abnormal. Tapi itu karena ada hal lain ditubuhnya, mendengar kalimat Donghae ketika lelaki itu mengatakan ia normal Hyukjae merasa tertohok. Apalagi menghinanya dengan sebutan 'Murahan'. Matanya mengembun, hidung memerah, bibir bergetar bersiap untuk menangis.

"Ya, inilah aku. Penyuka sesama jenis. Tak seharusnya aku mendekati namja sepertimu, aku pun sudah muak dengan tingkah sok cool-mu. Cih! Aku pergi! Jangan mencariku!" Pekik Hyukjae dengan akhiran kepedeannya yang sudah distadium 25, ehh?

Hyukjae melangkah pergi, dalam hati ia mengutuk mulutnya yang seenaknya mengucapkan kalimat tak seharusnya diucapkan.

Sementara Donghae diatas atap, "Apa aku terlalu kasar?" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang risih selalu diikuti seperti itu, Donghae orangnya ceplas-ceplos. Tak perlu memikirkan perasaan orang lain, mulutnya akan asal ceplos menghina orang yang tak disukainya juga yang membuatnya risih.

Seperti Hyukjae. Ia teringat kata-kata Hyukjae.

 _"... Jangan mencariku!"_

"Memangnya dia siapa? Sok sekali." Gumam Donghae, ia memasang earphone birunya. Kesukaannya, membentangkan kedua tangan dan biarkan angin menyapamu.

:::

Hyukjae terisak kecil didalam kelas, saat ini adalah waktu istirahat. Beberapa murid sekelas dengannya menanyakan 'kenapa ia menangis?'. Hyukjae menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam lekukan kedua lengannya.

"Iya, aku ini gay.. Hiks, aku menjijikkan." Donghae yang kebetulan baru masuk mendengar gumaman Hyukjae. Ia duduk ditempatnya, matanya melirik Hyukjae yang belum bergeming ari tempatnya an menggumamkan kata yang tidak jelas -atau mungkin jelas ditelinga Donghae-.

"Aku murahan..." Mendengar itu, Donghae menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Mereka tidak tahu.. Kenapa suka sekali sok tahu? Hiks..." Hyukjae berdiri, melihat itu Donghae terlonjak. Namun Hyukjae tetap pergi tanpa melihat kearah dimana Donghae berada.

"Wookie! Hiks.." Ryeowook yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh kebelakang.

"Hey. Ada apa, Hyuk?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari menghapus air mata Hyukjae. Kenapa sih Sahabatnya ini? Biasanya saja tegar tak kenal menangis, omong kosong.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara saja."

"Tapi tidak disini.." Lirih Hyukjae. Ryeowook yang melihat itu segera menarik Hyukjae menuju kamar mandi. Sampai disana, Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada yang menghinaku... Murahan..." Ryeowook memincing saat kata terakhir diucap Hyukjae terdengar jelas ditelinganya yang sudah ia bersihkan kemarin.

"Apa? Menghinamu murahan? Siapa dia? Biar kuberi tinju sampai rumah sakit kalau bisa." Hyukjae hanya bisa menunduk, pipinya kembali basah.

"Ia menghinaku murahan karena aku orang yang suka menjajakan pria. Padahal aku tidak seperti itu 'kan, Wookie?" Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, ia merengkuh tubuh kecil Hyukjae. Terisak-isak didalam pelukan sahabatnya.

"Aku ini gay, Wookie. Kau tahu bukan penyebab aku menjadi gay?" Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ryeowook dengan mata sembab. Ryeowook mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku selalu tahu tentangmu, Hyukkie."

"Kata Umma, aku mempunyai rahim. Dan karena itu 'kan Umma menjodohkanku dengan Siwon brengsek itu.. Aku juga tak ingin seperti ini, tapi ini adalah takdirku mempunyai rahim. Mereka itu tidak tahu apapun, kenapa mereka itu selalu sok tahu, Wookie? Apa dengan menyebutku murahan, mereka akan senang?" Curhat Hyukjae panjang lebar, ia tak bisa terima jika disebut murahan. Apalagi oleh seseorang yang disukainya. Sakit, sakit ketika kata murahan dicap padamu. Padahal kau tak pernah melakukan apapun.

Ryeowook kembali memeluk Hyukjae, "Tenanglah, jangan menangis seperti itu. Nafasmu bisa sesak." Setelah Ryeowook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hyukjae limbung. Hyukjae memukul dadanya berulang kali. Raut panik terbaca diwajah Ryeowook.

"Hyukkie! Hyuk! Apa kau membawa inhaler-mu?!" Hyukjae menggeleng lemah, ia tak pernah membawa inhaler lagi semenjak dokter memberitahukan padanya bahwa sesaknya tidak akan selalu datang.

"Akh.. Hkk!"

"Hyuk! Katakan padaku siapa yang menyebutmu murahan?!"

"D-dong.. H-haehh~" Setelah itu kesadaran Hyukjae menghilang. Ryeowook dengan raut cemasnya, membopong Hyukjae keluar kamar mandi.

"Ah, hey! Junsu! Bantu aku!" Junsu menoleh, matanya melebar melihat Hyukjae tak sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa dengan anak ini? Sesaknya kambuh la-"

"Iya! Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya! Cepat bantu aku."

:::

"Yak! Donghae! Diam disitu kau!" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa membalik badannya.

"Siapa kau?! Beraninya menyebut Hyukjae murahan!" Tukang adu. Pikir Donghae dalam hati.

"Dia mengadu padamu? Cih. Memang dia murahan bukan? Lihat saja, kemarin bersama Kyuhyun, tadi bersama pria asing." Rahang Ryeowook mengeras. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Terserah apa katamu! Aku ingin kau minta maaf padanya! Dia menderita pneumonia, kalau kau tak mau pun tak apa! Aku tak memaksa, aku hanya menyampaikan ini padamu. Hyukjae namja spesial! Orang yang kau maksud pria asing itu adalah mantan tunangannya. Jadi jangan sok tahu jadi anak! Permisi." Cerocos Ryeowook, lalu...

Buaghh!

"Akh!"

"Untukmu yang sudah membuat Hyukjae menangis." Setelah itu Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

"Minta maaf? Pneumonia? Namja spesial? Mantan tunangan? Apa sebenarnya maksud namja tadi." Desah Donghae frustasi.

"Hey! Kudengar kau menyebut tunanganku murahan ya? Oh, jadi kau!" Pria tinggi tegap berkulit tan itu berjalan mendekati Donghae yang terduduk.

"Kau tidak pantas menyebutnya murahan.. Hati-hati dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutmu, akan menjadi bomerang untukmu. Jika kau tak mau minta maaf padanya." Donghae menatap bengis pria dihadapannya. Satu lagi bogeman mentah mendarat dipipinya.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Ripiu..

Gimana dengan yang ini? Aduh, saya malu karena telat apdet nya.. Maafin ya, gegara ujian beruntun itu jadi nggak bisa apdet kilat.

huhiho7

16:20:37

Friday


End file.
